Fade
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Elle l'aime. Il l'aime. Et pourtant, depuis, elle n'est plus personne...


**Pairing : Pansy Parkinson/Drago Malefoy**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

_**Avertissement : L'histoire qui suit met en scène des allusions au sexe, qui, si elles sont consentantes, ne sont pas nécessairement désirées par les deux parties (dub-con). N'hésitez pas à passer votre chemin si vous ne désirez pas lire.**_

* * *

**Résumé**

Elle l'aime. Il l'aime. Et pourtant, depuis, elle n'était plus personne…

* * *

**Fade**

_Regarde-toi. Regarde-toi!_

Ses yeux qui avaient fuit la glace avec une attention religieuse jusqu'à ce moment furent pris par surprise, rappelés à l'ordre par la voix qui susurrait derrière elle. Dans un sursaut effrayé, elle releva les yeux, rencontrant son propre regard malgré elle. Sa silhouette s'offrait désormais à sa vue, pâle et creuse. Les os saillaient de toute part sur son corps nu- ses joues, ses épaules, son bassin.

Hoquet de stupeur qu'elle savait vain. Jamais elle ne reprendrait le poids qu'elle avait perdu. Pas quand enfin _il_ la regardait. Elle se savait laide, mais il la regardait. Il _devait_ la trouver belle.

Il y avait ces cernes sous ses yeux également, presque noires. Plus épaisses qu'elle ne les aurait crues en réalité. Elle manquait de sommeil, son corps et son esprit le lui criaient. Mais ses devoirs, elle ne pouvait les laisser tomber- que dirait les gens- ses camarades, ses professeurs- si _elle_ cessait d'étudier? Mais elle devait également continuer à lui plaire, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de le laisser lui filer entre les doigts. Il en trouverait une autre, assurément, les filles faisaient la file pour se retrouver dans son lit, mais elle, qui trouverait-elle d'autre?

Alors elle se pliait à ses nuits de sexe qui n'en finissaient plus. Elle acceptait d'abriter son sexe dans sa bouche, même quand le goût âcre du sperme lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle le laissait même user violemment de sa bouche, ces nuits où il criait qu'elle n'avait aucun talent pour la fellation. Quelque part à travers les larmes qu'elle retenait alors qu'il s'emparait de son corps et touchait son âme par les puissants coups de bassin qu'il lui administrait, elle était convaincue qu'il l'aimait.

Elle n'était pas qu'un jouet, malgré sa rudesse, il ne manquait jamais de lui donner son propre orgasme. Il était bien plus souvent à peine perceptible que puissant. Un pincement au niveau de son clitoris qui n'arrivait même pas à se diffuser dans son sexe entier ou jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Qui la laissait toujours sur sa fin, à se frotter en vain contre le lit lorsqu'il était endormi- lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, peut-être pour le lit d'une autre, bien souvent. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus la capacité de ressentir le plaisir. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les orgasmes qui la faisaient trembler dans son lit lors de ces séances de masturbation au temps où elle fantasmait encore sur lui, bien avant qu'il ne daigne lui accorder son attention. Pourtant, elle ne se plaignait pas; c'était la preuve qu'il tenait à elle.

Elle grimaça de dégoût sous la sensation envahissante. Des doigts, loin d'être délicats, pressèrent contre l'os de sa hanche gauche. _Broyèrent_ l'os de sa hanche gauche. Elle gémit de douleur, incapable de desceller ses lèvres pour lui demander de s'éloigner. Il ne fit que la pousser vers lui, ses fesses heurtant son sexe dur. Elle n'eut besoin d'aucune autre indication pour savoir qu'une autre nuit sans sommeil l'attendait .Alors qu'il la tirait vers l'arrière, elle s'efforça de ne pas quitter son reflet du regard. La peur, les larmes et la résignation se livraient bataille dans ses iris où la vie s'était presque éteinte.

Et au moment où son ventre touchait le lit, ses fesses hautes dans les airs, le poids des réalisations qu'elle s'était jusque-là empêchée de faire par amour, la heurtèrent de plein fouet.

Elle était fade. Elle n'était plus. Ne vivait plus. Sa personnalité avait disparut, faisant d'elle une marionnette. Elle n'était plus rien d'autre que ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. _Une prostituée_. Un jouet pour assouvir ses désirs sexuels.

Pansy Parkinson avait disparu dans l'ombre de ce jouet.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle, inconscient de la douleur qui déchirait le vagin de la jeune femme sous le manque de préparation et de lubrification, Pansy se surprit à maudit le jour où elle était devenue préfète aux côtés de Drago Malefoy. Ce n'était pas une vie, ce n'était qu'un fantasme. Un fantasme qui, en devenant réalité, s'était vu transformé en cauchemar. Elle s'y était piégée malgré elle, et savait désormais qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en sortir. _Dépendance_. Elle était dépendante de celui qui la détruisait.

* * *

_L'auteure accepte les insultes, puisqu'elle ne croit pas possible que Drago soit aussi sans coeur (mais attention, seulement les insultes disant que Drago n'est pas aussi sans coeur, enh!) :D N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis!_


End file.
